Irene Dantalion's Peerage
The peerage of the devil Irene Dantalion consists of eight powerful devils from different houses and races, all of them mid/high-class devils either found by the Dantalion/Purson clan or just offered as a token from other family/races. They are the secondary antagonists of the third Volume of Highschool DxD: Legacy. Their King, Irene Dantalion, is currently engaged to Berolina Gremory's Queen, Ichijou Tsukino. They are allied to Berolina Gremory's Peerage. Overview Lead by the heiress of both the Purson and Dantalion clan, the eight devils under her leadership are powerful beings from other families and races, in which were either offered as a trent to the clans or found by them in a miserable state, being offered protection and dignified lives as long as they stay loyal to their King. Despite their abilities, all of them are extremely inferior to their King, who treats them with respect, although their relationship is not even a tenth as deep as of a Gremory's. All of them wear Lilith's Rating Game Elite school, since the wealth of both the Dantalion and Purson clan can affort all of their expenses. Members The Group is lead by Irene Dantalion, and consists in 1 King, 1 Queen, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rooks and one pawn worth 5x. The remaining pieces are 3 other pawns. The majority of her servants were reincarnated with mutation pieces. Ichijou was given the chance to become her queen through Trading, but he rejected it. Irene Dantalion(King) Heiress of the Dantalion and Purson clans is a cheerful and feminine young woman born from a loveless arranged merriage between two satans. She earned her right of a peerage at the young age of six, and since then, she's been gathering strong devils to be part of it. Her inherit abilities are poisoned blood from her mother's side and the ability to create and manipulate demonic puppets from her father, as she developed also her own ablity, Sonic Shadow, in which she uses mimicry-based sonicwaves to move at the speed of sound and disguise her own presence. She's currently engaged with Berolina Gremory's queen and current sekiryuutei, Ichijou Tsukino. Muramasa Tachibana(Queen) A descendant of the original Dousetsu Tachibana, he was a poor human boy which the only things he could cling to were his lineage and his rightful lightning-cutting Katana, the Raikiri. The Purson clan found him near death next to a famous japanese shrine, and seeing his potential, made him their servant and Irene's queen. A quiet young man, he only appears together with the rest of the peerage during Rating Games or important reunions, since he's usually asleep. Despite that, he respects his King and would die for her. His specialities are lightning-based magic and kenjutsu with his Raikiri. Former human, mutation piece. Alon(Rook) Alon is a golem made out of jewish magic and mud-turned stone. A giant with hard-as-rock skin and great physical strrength, however chained by the orders of his master. He was sealed away once deemed unable to protect the local Rabbi from his village. He stayed as a rock statue for at least some centuries until being noticed by Irene due to his faint magical trace. He was reincarnated as a devil and developed sense of self, enabling him to move and think again. He's a quiet statue with the appearance of a young man, and he loves nature and a good read. His great size, shape and the ability to turn into stone makes him a deadly opponent and a perfect rook. Former golem, mutation piece. Sol Luminus(Rook) Traded piece from the extinct Decarabia clan, a werewolf with a bad temper and arrogant and explosive personality. Irene took a liking of him seeing how loyal he was to his original King despite the miserable current state of the Decarabias. Being hostile towards all the others members of her peerage since that time, he agreed to be traded as long as the Decarabia clan could share some of the Purson/Dantalion's own reputation. Despite his minimal size, Sol is extremely strong, and can transform into a wolf at will. He also possesses strong legs for parring and running. Traded devil, former werewolf, mutation piece. Solvenia Agares(Knight) The heiress of the Agares clan, who became part of Irene's peerage once that even the wealth of Agares couldn't affort tools or employees for her researches on technological gadgets and mechanical advances. She became her Knight once she promised more resources for her researches. Being a Hikikomori, Solvenia doesn't appear much during meetings or Rating Games. She can move at speeds faster as the eye can see, and because of her control over her strong wings, she can compansate her legs for aerial attacks. High-class devil; mutation piece; King of her own peerage. Rondoc Phenex(Knight) The older brother of Raven Phenex, Robin wanted to become as strong as his grandfather Riser, but seeing that he wouldn't be able to surpass him under the same conditions, he became the Knight of Irene. He also became her secretary, but because of her easy-going and calm demeanor, is him who has to take care of all of her schedule, putting too much of a burden for him. Being a Phenex, Rondoc has regenerative abilities and control over flames and wind. He also uses his wings to cause explosions and boost his speed. High-class devil, mutation piece, King of his own peerage. M.M.(Bishop) A former human from an unknown country, M.M. is a medium with supernatural psysic powers like no other, and because of that, purged from her village. Eventually, her powers would be too much for her body to handle, making her transfer some of it to her teddy bear V.V., which ended up acquiring a mind and will of it's own. She was found near-death by starvantion and being carried by the said teddy bear until she met Irene. The girl itself is kind, cheerful and polite, since V.V. became the host of her negative feelings, being foul-mouthed and rude. Former human, mutation piece. Elias Yoshino(Bishop) A half-english, half-japanese former human with deep knowledge about alchemy. He was a slave boy son of alchemists under the orders of a group of magicians that used him and his family to manufacture gold out of rocks and ores. His parents were killed once being crippled by the overuse of mana and he only survived due to the intervention of devils in the base of the magicians, freeing him. He became irene's bishop once he knew that he could further his researches and fight against magicians. Snarky and deadpan, he doesn't like magicians to the point the ends up in a fit of rage when facing one. Former human, mutation piece. Garou Juitaijima(Pawn 5x) A mysterious japanese young man who possesses an unknown sacred Gear','''which Irene claims it's a low-tier Longinus one. Not much is known about him except that he's a gentle and fun-loving former human. despite his current power being unknown, his potential is revealed to worth 5 pawn pieces. Former human, mutation pieces. Ranking Amount the young devil, Irene's peerage is considered to be one of the strongest there is, ranking the second place amount the young devils and being able to defeat even adult peerages. The group records 29 victories and 7 defeats amount their group of age, and 9 victories and 3 defeats in rating Games amount adults, two of them in a draw against Nemesis Gremory's own. Such records brought prestigies and admiration for both the Purson and Dantalion clans, resulting in great wealth and prosperity for both clans, gaining even more regonization that the Gremory's own. However, the poor comunication of the team and their clashing personalities are what stop them to release their full potential during battles. Trivia * The images are based on the characters of the Elite ten from the manga '''Food wars! Shokugeki no Souma(Sans Erina Nakiri)' * The Peerage follows a strange pattern of former human unique pieces(Queen and pawn) and bishops; former magical creature rooks and clan heir/ess knights. * According to Irene, her knights are dating and her rooks are life-last buddies, while their bishops holds no relationship whatsoever. * Irene's peerage is the first one to be introduced as a rookie peerage. Category:Fanon Organizations